Walk Away
by beastmode953
Summary: Shes left him twice before.  Will she do it a third time, or is that even an option? Oneshot Pearlshipping Advanceshipping SatoHaru SatoHika Aamayl Aadl AshxMay AshxDawn


**I tried my best not to be so detailed with this but it was just too hard. So, this is both a Pearlshipping and Advanceshipping fic. I did my best to support both fics so neither ship should get mad at me. I love both May and Dawn for Ash and I just wanted to try something different(Not the first time you heard me say that) . I'm a little rusty but rather work on oneshots and get back into writing with that than let it affect my Chapter fics. Well I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for being patient. It's pretty long for a oneshot. **

**Thank you Luciferix for betareading and please if youve read my recent fics let me know how my writing style has/has not changed. What is better and what shouldn't have been changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and I used Bulbapedia a lot for the flashbacks. Took me HOURS to finish this up. I couldn't sleep if I tried.**

* * *

><p>It was a nice cool and sunny setting at Viridian City where the Kanto Grand Festival was held. Ash Ketchum, League Champion, was holding hands with his new girlfriend Dawn Berlitz, the Sinnoh Grand Festival Champion.<p>

They had traveled together and were such good friends when they were a little younger, even if it was just a few years ago. She always took the time to put on that cheerleading outfit for all his major battles. As embarrassing as that was, Ash would never admit that he enjoyed her doing that for him and it was a real confidence boost at the same time.

And through that time he had done the same for her. Ash was the biggest encourager in her life besides Johanna and had never missed a single contest that she participated in. They were both only children and the status of their fathers was unknown which brought common ground between the two. Ketchum was the supporting big brother whenever she needed him and at times she was the nagging little sister to him.

The platonic relationship lasted for a while until just a few weeks back. They had not seen each other in years and the change between the two just brought instant attraction. Both of them were now pretty level headed and have achieved some of their biggest dreams.

Dawn and Ash met again in Celadon City where Dawn was getting one of her last Kanto ribbons and Ash had a little errand from Professor Oak. After a quick lunch they spent much time together after the contest and it was nice of Erika to let Ash tour Dawn around her garden.

They walked for hours and had so much fun just catching up with one another and Ash even mentioned the incident when he had dressed up as a girl just to get a chance to compete for a badge.

Of course Dawn knew him well enough that he would do anything to get a badge, but never that. As they walked, Dawn thought of all the places Ash has been to and the people he knew. Whether or not he was the Kanto Champion, Ash has made his legacy in other ways as well, such as saving the world multiple times.

She has never had a boyfriend before and it felt just right that the person she started her journey with should be her first. It might've just been the aroma of the flowers but the feelings were mutual. Ash felt feelings for her also and within moments they kissed.

A moment she would never forget. In a gym that had a built in garden as the Sinnoh Grand Festival winner kissing her best friend, the Kanto Pokémon League Champion. It was a moment she would always cherish; her first kiss, her first date, her first boyfriend. As dense as he was, she only assumed that he was experiencing the same firsts for himself. Or so she thought.

As they walked, contemplating on recent events and enjoying the nice slightly breezy weather Ash broke the silence.

"So Dawn, have you decided what you're going to wear for the contests?" Ash asked his girlfriend curiously for his own knowing.

"Oh," Dawn giggled. "I'm going to wear a blue blahblahblah to match with my pink this-and-that and it would look so cute with my whatchamacallit." Dawn excitedly went on with her explanation of the outfits and Ash honestly didn't understand what any of that stuff was but by the way she sounded when saying it he just knew she was going to look beautiful in it so he decided to just keep nodding his head.

"So what do you think Ashy?" Dawn smiled to her boyfriend hoping he liked what she had to wear.

Ash not wanting her to know that he had no idea what she was talking about quickly tried to change the subject

"Don't call me Ashy," Ash told her in a fake annoyed tone. "I hate that nickname. Gary had everyone in Pallet calling me that for years. I hate it."

"Sorry ASHY, but I like that name." Stepping up to him, sh gave him a quick peck on the lips causing a blush to form on the young boy's face. "So what do you think about my outfit?"

_"Damnit,"_ he thought. _"Now I have to think of something fast."_

"Umm, it sounds beautiful. You look great whether or not you wear any clothes." Typical Ash, speaking without thinking of his words.

"Ash you pervert!" Dawn screamed out loud that the whole plaza they were walking in started to look. "We just started going out and you're already thinking about that?"

People walking by heard what she said and started to whisper to one another looking at the couple. Everyone knew the two champions but were respectful enough to give them their time together but that didn't mean that they did not talk about them.

The raven-haired boy started to wave his hands around in the air. "No no no no no!" He frantically spoke. "I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to mind."

"You mean me not wearing any clothes?" Dawn stared at him. "You're sick."

"No, that you're beautiful no matter what," Ash got out.

"Okay," the blunette said to him, still not convinced. Even if she had her arms crossed and a stern expression on, she let it go.

"_Girls. I'll never understand them. They misunderstand everything."_

"_Brock is such a bad influence on him. But I can change that. "_

After years of trial and error, May Maple finally achieved the title of Top Hoenn Coordinator. It was a long road for her but she made it. Next in line was Kanto. Since she already had 4 of their ribbons she decided she would give it a try and enter this one too.

It gave her a feeling of nostalgia being back in this region. This was where she had gotten most of her best performers. Both Venusaur and Blastoise were from here and this is where Combusken had evolved into Blaziken.

Her starter's evolution was definitely a moment to remember but what had happened right after is what flooded her mind at the very moment.

It was probably one of the most important moments of her life and at the same time possibly a decision she regretted the most.

She had joined a contest in Terracotta Town and Ash, who at the time was her boyfriend, had also entered. No one knew they were together and even to this day it was kept between them. To cut it short, they both made it to the finals and the end results came out to a tie.

At that moment, she had made the decision to leave for Johto feeling that she had lacked something for her contests. Knowing that her friend Solidad, who was a top class coordinator, was going there as well, she decided to follow her in hopes that she would acquire something from her dear friend that could help her achieve what Solidad was able to achieve; first place at the Grand Festival.

The old saying says "Absence makes the heart grow fonder", but this definitely wasn't the case. Her reputation preceded her even in a new region along with her rivalry with Drew Shuu. As time went by, her skill and reputation climbed up the ladder with every passing city. Coincidentally, every contest she was a part of, Drew entered as well.

As two new coordinators making a big name for themselves from the same region, the tabloids just had more of a reason to start rumors about a potential relationship between the two.

News of course travels very fast between regions and became a very big stumbling block for the long distance relationship between the chestnut brown haired beauty and her boyfriend.

There finally came a time where she was all caught up with her ribbons and had some free time. This was a perfect opportunity to meet up with her boyfriend and Brock along with their new traveling companion.

May has heard a lot about Dawn and how she had dreamed of being a top coordinator just like her mother. From the sounds of things she was a very sweet girl and it gave her no reason to be jealous. And she shouldn't be. May had no right to be. After all the rumors Ash has heard about her, he didn't budge an inch and trusted her one hundred percent.

It was at this time she decided to use the current Wallace Cup as a reason to come and pay a visit. It actually started off better than expected and Dawn was just so nice. Almost like the little sister she never had.

She fangirled her current accomplishments and was such a sweetheart. In the few days that they had spent together, the two have gotten to know each other. There was even a night where they had a very personal conversation accompanied by Zoey, an acquaintance of Dawn's who was also entering the contest.

* * *

><p>In a small two-bed room provided by the Wallace Cup, three young aspiring young ladies sat in a circle on a slippery marble floor with their nightwear on just catching up and getting to know each other a little better. Unaware of what this little sleepover would lead to, they kept on with their gossip until it got just a little bit too personal.<p>

Curiosity got the best of the blue-haired beauty and let her to asking her new friend a question.

"So May," Dawn decided to ask. "I don't mean to intrude your personal life, and I know I'm just being nosy by asking, but what's the story between you and Drew Shuu?"

May was startled by the question of course. She and Ash had an agreement into keeping their relationship a secret until a later time when they were a little older. At least she knew he kept his end of the agreement but now she had to answer this question. Her face turned red from embarrassment and kept quiet thinking of a way to answer that question without revealing her secret relationship.

"So, is there something?" Dawn cut in as May was seeking a response to the question.

"She's blushing Dawn," Zoey interrupted saving the brunette from any further interrogation. "Just let it go. I'm sure you would feel the same way if we spoke about Ash."

"_Dawn likes Ash?"_ May questioned._ "But he's my boyfriend. She can't have him._

The Hoenn native took a small breath trying not to show her friends that what she heard had affected her in any way.

"You like Ash?" May finally spoke up, questioning the Sinnoh coordinator. "That's really cute but I don't think girls are anywhere close to Ash's mind at the moment. I mean, he is just so focused on his dream to become a Pokémon Master."

"_I hope she budges but I highly doubt it."_

_"_Well, it's also nice that he is so innocent when it comes to girls," Dawn said, somewhat insecurely. "It's nice to know that no other girl would come close to being with him."

"_That's what you think."_

Dawn bit her lip at that thought. His determination and focus was what actually caught her attention all this time. Now it was her time to find an answer to her friend's response.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Once again Zoey came to the defense of her other friend. "Dawn is the same way. She left knowing that her goal was to become a top coordinator with extreme certainty. They may not have the same goal in mind but they have the same commitment to their dream."

"_Is that all? We definitely had more hints of a relationship than that."_

"Well, that's not all," Dawn said, sensing that May was not convinced."He's never missed any of my contests. For as long as we have known each other he has always been there to cheer me on and I have been there in my cheer outfit for every one of his battles."

"_Ash hasn't made all of my contests. And, is she serious?"_

"Wait, you actually wore a cheerleading outfit just to show Ash some support?" May asked her. "Weren't you embarrassed?"

Zoey giggled as she imagined Dawn cheering for Ash. This kept her quiet hoping Dawn wouldn't notice.

"Well, of course I was," Dawn exhaled as she began to explain. "But, when you truly love someone that much, any discomfort is worth the price to see them happy."

"_What does she know about love? They were never together. But then again, what do I know about it? Our relationship of being around one another was short lived and I don't even know if were even the perfect match."_

"Wow, Dawn. You really do care a lot about Ash to go through such lengths," the brunette told the girl as she tried to realize her own feelings for the boy. "Maybe you should let him know how you feel.

"_What am I doing? Why did I say that? I already have Ash. Why am I giving her false hope? But, I have to know. Who is the better girl for Ash?"_

_"_I don't know May," Dawn responded. "I'm afraid of how it will affect our friendship if I tell him."

"_I can't blame her. I felt the same way right before I told him. I still don't know why I'm doing this. But I just want what's best for Ash, whether or not I'm the one with him. I'm pretty sure that's what love is."_

"Dawn, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Would you ever give up traveling with Ash if it got you closer to your goals?"

"Of course not," she spoke without hesitation."He helped me get started when I first got Piplup. I would never leave him. If anything, I would wait for him to leave me and probably hold my tears out of embarrassment."

"_That seals the deal. I was never willing enough to do that and she is. He's all yours Dawn. Make him happy."_

With that, the two girls filled with tears for different reasons. Dawn teared up that she felt Ash's best friend had approved her feeling for him and May for knowing that she was giving him up to her.

After that night, May was not herself. Hours after that late night talk, she met up with Ash without anyone knowing. It was probably the toughest ten minutes of her life but she had to break the news without letting him know about Dawn's feelings.

It obviously didn't go too well in the beginning but they did their best to stay civil. Ash's first assumption was that the rumors between her and Drew were true but she reassured him that it was not the reason.

It was very difficult not to spill Dawn's secret but she finally did it. Now it was Dawn's turn. If by the next time she sees Ash, Dawn was not with him May would surely take him back.

The last they spoke was when she departed from Sinnoh. They let each other go with a simple handshake and at the end, the strain of the situation causes May to hold on to her heart with the pain the past few days have caused her.

After getting back to Johto, she was picked up by her friends Solidad, Drew, and Harley. They could tell the sudden change in her and told her that they would be there if she needed them.

After years of traveling with him and learning much of what she knew from him May had a great deal of Ash's stubbornness imbedded in her and she chose not to take their offer and just thanked them. But Drew kept persisting.

After a few days she finally gave in and told him what had occurred in Sinnoh and Drew offered a helping ear. All he did was agree that she made the right decision and that Ash probably wasn't the guy for her. Even after the promise, Drew found a way to get it out of her. He always had a feeling that there was something between them and that's what kept him from getting any closer to her.

Now she was vulnerable and this was his chance. He learned from the best. His older brother always told him that as soon as you have control of a girl's emotions, you can get her to do anything.

For any girl, this seemed to work, but May never gave in to the roses and such. He always wondered if Ketchum had something to do with it.

By default, the two Coordinators became a couple. It was a short lived relationship and as soon as Drew got bored it was all over.

As much as May regretted having him get so close to her, she was glad everything that had happened to her occurred. That heartbreak from Drew kicked something into gear and she has never been more motivated to win.

That was what resulted to her win in the Grand Festival and with the new found confidence and the momentum she was experiencing she decided to enter this Grand Festival also.

So here she was, now in the Kanto region walking around the plaza by the stadium looking for a place to eat. As she walked the old memories started to flow through her head and it was just a relief that she finally found it in herself to completely move on.

A part of her still hoped that she would see him in the Kanto Grand Festival, but she knew that: for one, why would Ash be at the Grand Festival, and two, what if he forgot all about her?

After the last time they had seen each other in Sinnoh, they had never spoken.

Still, she walked chin up as she strolled through looking for a place that served ramen.

"Hey Dawn," Ash said to his girlfriend. "There's a great ramen place at the other side of this plaza. I'm going to grab a few bowls since I know you're going to be a while. I'll see you there."

"I don't take that long when I shop!" Dawn argued. "But go ahead. I know you eat more than I shop."

"_Why ramen?" _Dawn asked herself as he walked off._ "Is there a reason he's craving that? And he's acting a little funny. I'll be sure to finish up fast to see what he's up to._

Ash made his way over to the ramen shop assuming that he was being lead by his stomach as always but this time it was by another strong force; his heart.

On the opposing side of the plaza, May also made her way to the ramen shop while she listened to the music on her iPhone and for the same reason as Ash. Something had led her there.

Nearing about a hundred feet away from their destination from complete opposite sides, almost simultaneously both young adults cocked their head up and made complete eye contact. At first they brushed it off but then they looked down on their phones and looked back up for a second look just to make sure the small heat wasn't playing tricks on them.

Both of them had silently hoped to see each other here but really didn't really expect to so they weren't ready to talk in all honesty. With each putting on a somewhat sheepish smile, they both had to take some deep breaths as they stood in place just thinking of what their next action would be. That is until one of them decided to take the first step forward.

It was hard to tell which of the two went first since they were completely parallel to each other but it didn't matter. They took their time, scared of what to do as soon as they were close to each other.

Every step they took provided a memory the two had and was repeated in their head at almost the same exact time.

* * *

><p><em>The first day they met, and May guilts her way into getting Ash to let her travel with him. Once he says that she could come along, May strikes a triumphant pose by the camera and yells, "YES!" to show her enthusiasm to the audience.<em>

* * *

><p>A giggle is shown between the two as they both knew they were thinking of the time they first started traveling together. Ash was completely dense back then but later on knew what that yes meant. As they walked further, more memories come to play.<p>

* * *

><p><em>May, still afraid of Ash knowing that her father is the Petalburg Gym Leader, insists they get something to eat and lightly tugs him away. Both sat and ate their food at the Pokémon Center for the first time and decide Ash would be her mentor.<em>

* * *

><p>They were still alone at the time. Before Max joined them, and even before they reunited with Brock. Those were the few moments they cherished alone together even though they were still platonic at the time, but it still made them happy to think about it as they kept on walking.<p>

* * *

><p><em>May decided to strip in a bikini in front of Ash and her brother before running down to the ocean. The looks on their faces as she asked them what they thought showed nothing but embarrassment, but there was also that little hint that told her they liked what they saw. More Ash than Max of course.<em>

* * *

><p>The first time their hormones started to kick in. Now at an older age, Ash began to grin at the thought of May doing that, while she's the one that's now embarrassed at what she did and now hopes to relive yet another memory.<p>

* * *

><p><em>After her very first loss in a Pokémon Contest, Ash was right there next to May as he comforted her to perk up and keep moving forward.<em>

* * *

><p>As they walked it got her to realize that if Ash was never there to comfort her that day she might not have been a coordinator after that and put a smile on her face knowing the rest of her memories lead to the start of the relationship.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ash battling Norman for the Balance Badge and May cheers for Ash through Max's dismay.<em>

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two, both Norman and Caroline had a talk with each of them giving an <span>advanced <span>approval for a future relationship between the two as long as they kept it a secret from Max.

* * *

><p><em>After becoming a newly formed couple, the two are confronted by Oscar and Andi calling them a "Happy Couple". Both try their best to play off that they are not and surprisingly able to convince the others that they were not dating<em>

* * *

><p>So many memories and so little steps left. They didn't want it to end but all good things had to.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They were running hand in hand through the forbidden land of grass Pokémon and without Max and Brock around were free to do so without giving out any hints of what was going on between the two.<em>

* * *

><p>The few times they were alone to enjoy being an official couple.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Their Bulbasaur meeting for the first time and appeared to like each other. Professor Oak always said that Pokémon share the feelings of their trainers and it seemed that the two were beginning to get pretty close<em>.

* * *

><p>They facepalmed themselves that an old man like Professor Oak could tell they were together when the "Love Doctor" who was with them for so much longer couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p><em>After running from Savannah, May was sitting on the bench as Ash came to comfort her in a kind and compassionate way rather than yell at her back for what had happened earlier.<em>

* * *

><p>May was proud that she was the first to get through to the short-tempered boy's head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>May arrived in Kanto to visit Ash and ready to travel with him again. Even knowing Delia was listening, Ash decided to ask May to come with him again as they sat on the couch. More than loud enough for his eavesdropping mother to hear.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Would've been nice if Max didn't come along," <em>they both thought as the distance between them continued to close.

* * *

><p>Now just a few feet away from each other a bunch of scenes take fold and mainly the most important ones since they were their last.<p>

* * *

><p><em>As Ash and May went swimming with Manaphy, a school of Luvdisc, the Pokémon thought to symbolize love, followed and swam with them. Accompanied by shots of Ash and May looking at each other and smiling, the school of Pokémon circled around them for several minutes before finally moving off.<em>

* * *

><p>It was very heartwarming but next came one of the most emotional moments of their relationship, and a point that was the closest to truly losing the other.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Days later, the couple was stuck underneath the sea temple and Ash put her inside an emergency capsule to ensure her safety while sneaking a quick kiss from May that wasn't seen by either Pikachu or Manaphy before closing the door, determined to put the crystal back. Passing out during the ordeal, Ash is only awakened by his girlfriend's voice and the thought of being able to hold her again.<em>

* * *

><p>Now here they were, face to face in front of the ramen shop. Having just gone through the longest most emotional one hundred feet of their lives and the memory of almost dying underwater and not being able to see her again caused a tear to be shed out of Ash's eye as he grabbed onto his ex-girlfriend.<p>

Tears also came out of May's eyes after finally realizing that after all these years her relationship with Ash should have never ended. All those wasted years and heartbreak from a man that didn't deserve her company just to give a girl she had only known for a few days an opportunity for love.

It was a waste. After all that waiting she was finally in his arms again, and determined never to walk away another time.

They let go of their embrace just inches away from each other and before either of them could say a word, someone interrupted their moment.

"May!" The blunette called out. "I'm so glad to see you! No wonder Ash wanted to go into the ramen place. He came to see you. Are you entering the Grand Festival too?"

"_What's Dawn doing here?"_ May asked herself as the other girl seemed to show up at the worst point in time. _"And how did Ash know I was going to the ramen shop?"_

"Yes Dawn," May smiled."I actually just won the Grand Festival in my own home region so I wanted to win another one."

"Congratulations May, that's great!" Dawn spoke enthusiastically. "I actually just won my own region's Grand Festival also and I'm also planning on entering this Festival too so watch out!"

"A lot sure has changed over the years," May said

"Sure has May," Dawn spoke as soon as she held onto Ash's arm. "Oh, and I finally took your advice."

It took a second for it to finally kick in after everything that she has just flash before her and May tried her best to hold back her tears. She cracked her fists and bit her lower lip trying to force a smile on her face to prevent any tears from coming out. This only made her knees weaker and her stomach to feel empty. She couldn't take it and then she finally congratulated her.

Ash stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea what they were talking about but he was sure he was going to find out soon enough.

"Congratulations Dawn," May forced out her mouth. "How long has it been?"

"A few days" The cheerful blunette responded

"_A few days! After all these years you two just got together?"_

"_What are these two talking about?" _Ash thought. _"Did May and Dawn plan for us to meet at Celadon? Is it her way of saying sorry for breaking my heart?"_

"Why did it take so long for you two to finally get together?" May forced out.

"Well actually...We haven't seen each other in years." Her smile grew wider. "Just recently we met in Celadon City by chance and that's when things started to spark between us."

May had finally lost control and let her tears out.

"_That stupid bitch. All this time I thought you would never leave him like I did but I was wrong. If only I hadn't stayed back in Hoenn a few days then maybe I would be in that same spot you are now."_

As tears kept coming, May spoke once again."I expected you to get together after I left Sinnoh. The way you spoke about him I thought that you would never leave his side."

Even as dense as Ash was he was starting to get the gist of this situation and he too was starting to tear up as he stared into May's eyes knowingly.

"_For once May, Why couldn't you think of yourself? Of us? I love Dawn but what we had was something special. I knew she liked me and I kept my end of the agreement but after hearing this I can't just leave her now. Look what your kindness has done. We're both in a situation we don't want to be in and I don't want to break Dawn's heart. She doesn't deserve that."_

"_He looks so hurt but she looks so happy. I can't stand to see this. I have to leave."_

May looked devastated and with a small whisper as she took a step back.

"I'm happy for you two. I wish I could be that happy one day."

With the look on her friend's face and hearing the last comment, Dawn let go of Ash's arm and went straight to May's arms giving her the biggest hug she has ever given anyone

"I would have never even been this happy if it wasn't for you May," Dawn whispered. "Thank you and I hope you find someone to love you like Ash loves me one day."

With that last comment, May lets go of her and just smiles at Ash and stares him in the eye.

"_When you truly love someone that much, any discomfort is worth the price to see them happy."_

The brunette then turned around into the opposite direction and keept walking and pressed play on her iPhone trying her best not to look at the couple behind her.

_Paula Deanda-Walk Away_

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on_

_It's still so hard to walk away away_

_walk away away_

With the music playing in her ears, she thinks back on their memories one last time and thanks Ash not just for being a better guy but for making her a better woman.

* * *

><p><strong>That's just the start. More oneshots coming soon. Read and Review Guys. Hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
